


Go Time

by H4T08



Series: Behind the Door [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay's POV, Cold Fire episode, F/M, He is totally checking her out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4T08/pseuds/H4T08
Summary: Blatantly following the path up her long legs, I imagine that she is once again blissfully naked in my dark quarters. Her skin glowing against the stars. Spirits! The curves along her body. Her secretive smile.





	Go Time

**Author's Note:**

> Episode addition to 'Cold Fire'. You know which scene I'm talking about... 
> 
> From Chakotay's POV. 
> 
> I fudged the Stardates with with this one as well. The order of the series made more sense than the actual Stardates.

**Chakotay POV**

Uggghh! The bridge is obscenely bright, almost as bright as the young Ensign greeting me as I step off the turbolift.

Giving her a quick smile – I think – I make my way down to my chair.   
  
I’d like to think that a shower did just the trick with taking care of my business, but damn it to hell that I’m still hard as fuck right now. I need to step into my role as a Commander, not walk around like a young school boy with a crush.

Okay, sit down, pull up Tuvok’s tactical reports and get you head in the fucking game.

Ugghh! It’s boring and dry, just like the Vulcan himself. After barely reading the first paragraph, my brain conjures up a picture of Kathryn naked in my bed. My neural connectors set off like torpedoes and I shake as the idea of maging love to her clouds my eyesight.

I wonder, is she a moaner or a talker. My money – or replicator rations – are on talker. She always likes to get in the last word.

Regardless, one things for sure, she’s… she’s beautiful.

Gods be damned, it took everything I had to walk away from her to retrieve her communicator. Although, I’m not sorry. She would have thought me a horny fool, if I had pretended that she wasn’t called. Maybe not at that particular moment, but afterwards.

And I may be a horny fool, but I’m not stupid. She would have put an end to our relationship quicker than she can suck down her first cup of coffee.

Stealing a glance around the bridge, everyone is dutifully at their stations doing what is needed to be done.   
Looking down at my own screen, I get busy with tactical and propulsion reports. If the Caretaker’s remains did give off life signs and we are able to track his mate, then we will need to have all critical parts of the ship at maximum efficiency.

Yet, I still can’t shake the image of her.

Fucking hell! Thoughts of her are consuming me, daring me, and damning me to think of her and her only. I need to remain cognizant of the fact that I am needed as a commanding officer while on the bridge, not as her fucking boyfriend.

She would slap the hell out of me if she heard me say that out loud – the boyfriend part at least.

Focus, Chakotay. Professionalism is the key to her trust that we can make our personal relationship work. If she feels that the crew is getting a whiff at any impropriety between us, she will end our… whatever-she-wants-to-call-our-relationship.

And I refuse to let that happen.

Shaking my mind once again, I focus back to the report at hand. Just as I successfully finish reading Tuvok’s tactical report on crew drills, the sound of the turbolift doors opening takes my attention away.

A curious feeling of – I don’t know – giddiness maybe, sits heavily in my chest as I hear her voice coming closer to me. What is it about this woman that makes me feel like a teenage boy?

At first, I thought it was her not putting up with my shit. I gave her a lot of grief when we first started working with each other and she didn’t back down, not even once. I see that it’s my job to challenge her when she seems unsteady about a decision. Besides, I didn’t give a shit about keeping up with Starfleet regulation and she has no problems arguing back with me.

I found that to be sexy as hell. I like a woman to have her own mind and to not be afraid to shut me up when I need to shut the fuck up.

Then we had our dinners and our petty fights turned into shameless flirting. I don’t know, since then, I’ve enjoyed seeing her like that, inhibited and free by the rules and duty that occupy her on other areas of the ship.

Not to mention, that ass of hers… fuck, man.

“Commander?”

Her close voice pierces through the heavy fog of my thoughts. Giving her my most charming smile - which was always able to charm many ladies in my past - I give her my report, “All decks are reporting in with maximum efficiency, Captain. What of the remains of the Caretaker?”

Squinting her eyes as to what I was really thinking about when she interrupted me, she slowly says, “There were definite life signs. It gave off a Sporosistian energy, the Caretaker’s energy, when it’s life signs were at its peak.”

“Do you think it’s because we are in close proximity of his mate?”

“It is a reasonable assumption. B’Elanna took the remains back to Engineering to see if we can harness its location.” Stealing a look around at the bridge just like I had done a few minutes after I had arrived on the bridge, she makes sure that Tuvok is busy at his controls when she mouths one word, ‘stop’. Setting back in her chair, she takes a PADD from beside her and begins to silently read the propulsion report.

Looking down at the screen between us, I glance at her out of the corner of my eye. Even though she looks like she is engrossed in her rather dull report, I notice that her eyes are glazed over. What is she thinking about?

She is most likely thinking about the Caretaker’s mate. I should be thinking about that too.  
  
Focusing back at the report in front of me, I once again erase all thought of her from my mind.

Minutes tick by and the air between us settles from stifling to palatable.

“Mr. Paris,” standing from her chair, she walks to the barrier that separates the conn from the rest of the bridge, “have you found any Sporosistian energy, yet?”

“No ma’am,” tinkering with a few of the controls in front of him, he adds, “Boosting the signal.”

As she continues to talk to Paris, she bends over and leans against the rail.

Are you fucking kidding me?!

She must be teasing me, she has to be, the little minx. I even told her just before she left that I would imagine her like this when I was masturbating.

Hmm… Makes me wonder what she thinks about when she masterbates?

Fuck! My own thoughts of her bust out of their fortified cage, where they run loose and free in my mind. A picture of her under her sheets panting and moaning as her fingers trace along the soft skin between her legs explodes behind my eyes.

“Torres to Captain.”

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I attempt to look anywhere but at her. Settling my eyes on a spot on the ground in front of me, I try to take in everything that B’Elanna is saying about force fields and Sporosistian energy, yet the slight movement of Kathryn kicking up her foot and leaning her weight on the toe of her boot captures my waning attention.

Blatantly following the path up her long legs, I imagine that she is once again blissfully naked in my dark quarters. Her skin glowing against the stars. Spirits! The curves along her body. Her secretive smile.

Shit! I need to think of something else.

“You’re using the remains like a compass.” The softness of her voice coats the warning bells in my head, luring me to think about how it would be to fuck her against that very railing she is leaning against.

Her sudden movement quickly catches my eye and I swiftly train my eyes on something safe, but it is no use. She saw me checking her out.

Giving her my best radiating smile - dimples and all - I pray that my dalliance won’t have any consequences later on. Just as our eyes lock on to each other, I see a suggestive smirk cross her features and instantly I know I’m in the clear.

“Captain,” Tuvok interrupts our silent flirting by taking her full attention away from me. Damn! Did anybody see what just happened? Taking a secretive glance around the bridge, everyone is still turned to their stations.

Everyone that is except for Tuvok.

If there is anyone on this ship that can persuade Kathryn to steer clear away from me, it’s him. Damn Vulcan is smart as hell and quick to pick up anything peculiar, especially a Commander blatantly checking out his Captain’s ass on the bridge.

Isn’t he telepathic? Fuck! Can he hear my thoughts? He had never given any indication before that he can. Yet, when I had met him, he had lied through his little Vulcan teeth about his past.

Who cares! I need to get back onto the subject at hand, which is the Caretaker’s mate.

Focus, Chakotay! Catching a few words that they are saying, Tuvok mentions not wanting to be caught off guard again. I don’t blame him. Besides, it’s his job to think that way. He then mentions a toxin he can create to temporarily disable her.

When she glances over her shoulder to look at me, I’m still thinking about what will happen if we do run into the mate. We don’t know what we could be getting into. She might be violent, angry that we witnessed her mate die, or accepting of our proposal to bring us back to the alpha quadrant.

Turning back to Tuvok, she gives him the go ahead to build his weapon. Giving me a furtive glance, she then turns back to the view screen, waiting with bated breath to pick up the cookie crumbs that will lead us hopefully back home.

Thankfully she doesn’t have to wait long. The computer in front of Tom starts beeping with a find. Tapping his controls, he confirms, “Picking up Sporosistian energy.”

Within a split second, I call out, “Chakotay to Engineering. We are picking up life signs. Is your compass working?” I can literally feel the excitement from all around the bridge, but mostly from the woman in front of me.

Telling us to stand by, she keeps her comm link open to keep us apprised of their efforts. As we impatiently wait for an answer from B’Elanna, I spy around the bridge. As the idea of seeing the Caretaker’s mate is within our reach, the whole crew in the room is now looking at us.

Feeling their nervous eyes through the back of my head, I am cognizant to keep an open mind when I see Kathryn turn back to me. Our eyes meet and a genuine smile falls around her features. Her excitement is contagious as I feel myself giving her a warm smile back.

Turning back to the view screen, she lets her body relax against the railing once again.

“We got it, Captain.” B’Elanna’s voice rings through the air, charging it with a sense of hope. “Barring 2-7-2 mark 1-9.”

Sensing her joy all the way across the room, she calls out, “Acknowledge.” Swiftly turning and making her way to her chair, she commands, “Mr. Paris, set coordinates and engage at maximum warp.”

“Aye, Captain.” Relaxing against the back of her chair, the roller-coaster of emotions she has experienced within the past few hours crosses her features. Letting out a huff of breath, her hands grip the arms of her chair as a radiant smile starts at her lips and shoots straight towards her bright eyes.

It’s go time.


End file.
